


After Hours With The Head Chef (Gordon Ramsay Fanfiction, Hells Kitchen)

by SlytherinRickman89



Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chefs, Crushes, Erotica, Homosexuality, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRickman89/pseuds/SlytherinRickman89
Summary: For the first time ever Hells Kitchen was going to do a Christmas edition episode. Gordon and the contestants were very excited to see what would be in store that night, it seems the news wasn't the only thing that got Gordon excited either.
Relationships: Gordon Ramsay/Jean-Philippe Susilovic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my punctuation or gramme gets confusing I will do my best. By the way is it just me or do you too feel that Gordon is a hottie?! 😍 All hells kitchen part is make believe. (Gordon will be unmarried and without a family for this Fanfiction)

Gordon Ramsay was smoking hot, but he was a TV Chef Celebrity and Jean Phillipe boss. And it was Jean Phillipe job to do whatever the boss told him to do. He welcomed the customers, took their orders, And even stayed till late to help clean up the dining room. Everything a good Matrde should do. But his boss the Head Chef happened to be the most sexist guy on earth. With his chest well defined and skin slightly tanned. And his blonde tousled hair that John Phillipe so desperately wanted to run his hands through. And those captivating blue eyes that were like the deep blue sea. Now all of Chef's Gordon sexiness wouldn't of been a problem for him, if he didn't act like he was gods gift to women, he acted like he owned the place, but that was probably because he did own the place.

Gordon never spoke much to Jean Phillipe he only dictated orders. He never even really looked at him in the eyes much either. And when Gordon did, it felt like he was looking right through Jean Phillipe. Maybe because he just wasn't the Chef's type, he knew Gordon happened to like ladies. Or maybe he wasn't good enough at being his Matrde at all.. He was rather tall with a nice trim figure. It use to bother Jean Phillipe as a teen, that he was considered so lanky and long legged, until he got older and he realised hey, men actually liked his tall trim figure. Well except his boss that is. He doubt that even if his gorgeous boss Gordon was gay, that he still wouldn't take a second look at him. His hair was wavy and naturally dark brown. And people told him he was handsome but, really he thought he was just average.

Jean Phillipe needed to go out tonight and buy a new suit for the Christmas Hells Kitchen episode. The Christmas edition was the biggest talked about episode of the year. And they had decorations, and an open cocktail bar that was being catered by hells kitchen contestants, and tonight in the kitchen the menu was all traditional Christmas food. And It would of been less stressful if Jean Phillipe hadn't been the one to organise the bar and decorations. But at least he knew it was going to be good. Sometimes when you do things yourself it is better because you know what you like. He knew what suit he wanted it had a black silk dress shirt that was slightly tight. And the trousers were made of the same silk material that clung to his shaply form nicely. He had just been waiting on his paycheck tonight as it was slightly more expensive then what he originally paid for his suits.

He was so busy checking a list of what he needed to do before the Christmas Hells Kitchen edition that he didn't hear his boss come up behind him.

"Jean Phillipe were you able to memorise all the ingredients for the cocktail bar?" Gordon asked pretending that he didn't see that he wasn't doing the job he had assigned him to do. Chef Gordon knew with the Christmas edition tonight everyone was thinking about it. And not working to the best of their abilities and that was OK as long as it didn't happen all the time.

"Yes I did Jean Phillipe replied the ingredients are on your desk."  
Jean Phillipe was good at his job even though sometimes he got distracted. Gordon knew he was lucky to have him. If it wasn't for the fact that he was his Matrde. He might of actually been interested in him but, a work romance wasn't the best idea. And he has never been interested in men, only woman but Jean Phillipe made his pulse race something crazy that made him question his own sexuality. 

"Thanks Jean Phillipe" he said with an impersonal voice as he went into his office. 

Jean Phillipe continued making his list. The day was almost over and he was ready for the weekend. Working with a bunch of Chefs wasn't an easy task but it paid better then average so, he guessed he was lucky.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope your enjoying the story so far? And that my punctuation and grammar hasn't ruined it too much. Not much action in this chapter but the next one is a good one stay tuned. 😉

Today was the big day. Jean Phillipe had gotten everything he needed and it was time to get ready. He arrived early to make sure that the decorations would be up to his Bosses standards. And the cocktail bar looked sophisticated enough. Everything looked like it was ready to go.

"Sean, do you need anything?" he asked one of the contestants helping out in the dining room tonight.

"no I think I have it covered thanks" Sean said while testing out some cocktails.

Guests were starting to arrive now he gathered up the orders Charmingly from the customers. The dinners tonight were either :  
*Turkey, Mashed Potatoes, Gravy, Green beans  
*Beef Wellington, Roast Potatoes, Home made Yorkshires and Brussel sprouts  
*Three Bird Roast, Roast Potatoes, Stuffing, Brussel sprouts  
The Beef Wellington sounded the best to Jean. He was definetly a beef eater. Luckily his service went without a glitch and he had managed to keep composure, even when he accidently brushed his fingers against his boss hands a few times while passing him the orders. Jean Phillipe whole body responded to the innocent touch but he managed to keep it together. And right now he had the joy of standing very close to the kitchens, listening to his boss bark out orders to the contestants. Gordon's TV persona was somewhat arousing to Jean.

And as the night came to an end, and Jean Phillipe led the happy Customers out of the restaurant and to their cars. He began to feel a bit out of sorts returning to the set. Knowing Chef Ramsay had organised a Christmas party after service instead of the ordinary illimation night. And Ramsay had promised that both him and himself would be there to party with the contestants. But thruth be told it wasn't really his scene. And so he came back to the restaurant and stayed long enough to toast a champagne with the contestants and his boss. And then he decided to go get some stuff done in the office. He hoped no one saw him they would find him pathetic working during a party. Or perhaps think he was really dedicated but, no one would even know he was working.

Jean Phillipe headed back to the office, he might as well accomplish more this evening. He would get the paperwork that Mr Ramsay needed and then he wouldn't have to do it Monday. Getting the paperwork together sometimes took forever and he had a new layout for the dining room he needed to start working on. All of the paperwork was kept in a back room in a walk in closet. He was having a hard time finding the budgeting file. It didn't appear to be in here sometimes Gordon took out the files he pondered. And he was so busy putting back the paper work he did not need but found during his search for the budgeting file, that he didn't hear Mr Ramsay come in behind him.

Just a Quick notice do you like Harry Potter? Well I happen to be a Hufflepuff Prefect on this awesome Facebook groups here's more info... 

⚡ DO YOU LOVE THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS, MOVIES AND GAMES?⚡

lHEDWIG’S HAVEN is a group for 18+ fans, where we celebrate our love for the Wizarding World! We compete for house points by participating in daily activities, trivia, weekly games, puzzles and much much more! WE EVEN HAVE OUR OWN DISCORD SERVER! 😲

⚡ JOIN TODAY⚡  
Just Make sure you fill out the questionnaire and mention my name [ Leeann ] to join today! 

https://www.facebook.com/groups/hedwigshaven/

That's all please read on in the next chapter, for more Gordon 😉


	3. Chapter Three

"What are you doing JP?" his boss asked in his gruff Scottish voice and using a familiar nickname he had bestowed upon Jean Phillipe occasionally. God looking at his Matdre bending over like that made Gordon hard. He needed to get control over himself.

"I'm trying to get some paperwork together." Jean Phillipe said ignoring Gordon's Gruffness and continuing the search.

"Why aren't you out there enjoying the party?" Gordon asked changing his tone a little softer, "you don't have to do that now." Chef Ramsay hadn't known who was in there when he came up to get his wallet that he had left in his office, and he didn't want anyone messing with their paperwork. So, he needed to find out who was there. He should of known.

Jean Phillipe was one gorgeous man Gordon thought to himself. He was trim with a chest that makes you want to reach out and touch. God, why was he thinking of him like this, he usually had such control. He tried damn hard to keep everything professional everyday. He had to avoid to much eye contact with him for fear he would become aroused just looking at him but, he managed to do it. Now, there his Matdre was bent over a filing cabinet in that sexy black silk suit of his. And his couldn't help that his cock flew into action and was standing fully erect pressing against his pants. His pants were making Gordon very uncomfortable. And if Jean Phillipe turned around and looked at him he would be in for a shock. He wondered if he could get done for sexual harrasment for getting a hard on.

"Well I was there and it wasn't really my scene so, I decided to come back here and get some work done." Jean Phillipe said glancing around to look at him. He didn't want to turn around and face him for fear his body might react without his consent. His boss might figure out he was hot for him.

Gordon had, had a little to much to drink because he had some ideas running through his head that he really shouldn't. He was his boss. He needed it to remain that way. It was unethical for him to attack JP'S bones but, God that was exactly what his body wanted to do.

Gordon stood there unable to take his eyes of his work colleague. His eyes kept roaming up and down his body. Good thing Jean Phillipe was looking the other way. Gordon wanted to reach out and grab his ass. He didn't think JP was wearing any boxers of any kind because the silk trousers he had on, were almost transparent and he didn't spot any lines around his thighs.

"Mr Ramsay are you OK?" Jean Phillipe asked again turning around to look at him to see desire in Gordon's eyes. What the hell, he thought it couldn't be desire could it? 

He knew Mr Ramsay wasn't Married but he liked woman. He surely wasn't interested in him. 

" Just fine." Gordon said he grabbed Jean Phillipe and pulled his mouth to his lips with sheer force that shocked Jean Phillipe. But desire swept through him, and his limbs were turning to jelly. He kissed his boss back as Gordon's tongue began to explore his. Gordon's body was pressed to his and he could feel the gorgeous man's erection pressing against his stomack. He wrapped his arms around his Boss neck. While Gordon's hands splayed across his back urging him closer to him so that there was no room between them. 

Gordon took his hands and let them wonder down Jean Phillipe sides feeling all of the man's firm muscles. He then backed him up against a wall. Gordon's body heat against Jean Phillipe front and the coldness of the wall on Jean Phillipe back. Jean Phillipe heart was thundering in his chest and he wondered if Gordon could hear it. Gordon lifted his hips to position his erection to the juncture of Jean Phillipe erection, and his hand found Jean Phillipe cock, Gordon couldn't get his hand fully around him, while he was pressing his own cock up against his. But he gently squeeshed it, enjoying the thickness of it. Without taking his lips of him, Gordon undid Jean Phillipe belt at the front of his trousers allowing the silk material to pool around his ankles. Gordon slipped his hand up Jean Phillipe chest. Carresing it then finding the nipples. Which were stiff he tweaked and fondled them between his fingers. 

Gordon got down on his knees his lips making a path down Jean Phillipe thighs until he found his glorious cock. He took it in his mouth, sucking, licking, and flipping his tongue around it. Jean Phillipe responded with rough husky sounds of pleasure. That gave Gordon goosebumps all over. They were so lost in the moment. 

Gordon stood back up and undid his pants and took them off he turned Jean Phillipe around, so Jean Phillipe was facing the wall and his back was up against Gordon's front. Then Gordon began to kneed Jean Phillipe ass, and judging by the sounds his boss was making he liked what he saw. Gordon licked his fingers and gently started to insert his fingers into Jean Phillipe ass. And Jean Phillipe rewarded him with another rough husky moan. It didn't take long to prepare Jean Phillipe, he had been so hot for his boss for so long, that he was literally acking to be filled by him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you are still enjoying my story. Sorry once again if it is poorly written I'm doing my best.

Gordon slid his member slowly between Jean Phillipe bum cheeks teasing the size and girth of his manhood, making Jean Phillipe swear huskily in French. He swiveled his head around and seized his bosses mouth again in a passionate abrupt snog. Gordon moaned into his mouth. Just when Jean Phillipe thought he couldn't possibly be anymore turned on right now.

Gordon settled between Jean Phillipe legs. Anticipation swept through JP. Gordon's erection was hard and thick and straining at the juncture of his anal. Jp's body started aching with overwhelming need. Gordon smelled of pure musk. His body penetrated Jp filling him with one slow thrust. His boss was deep inside him within minutes. Gordon stopped a moment to allow Jean Phillipe to adjust to his size. Gordon's fingers dug into Jean Phillipe waist as Jean Phillipe arched his back urging Gordon to move. Gordon took him deeper setting a slow rhythm. Jean Phillipe began to wither wanting more and more. As he tossed his head back to and fro in bliss. The thrusts became wilder. Gordon's body clenching and squeeshing him. And Gordon melted in the warmth that was Jean Phillipe. Jean Phillipe was tingling all over. Gordon was shattering all of his control. The tension and heat surged in Gordon until the tension was blinding and maddening. Gordon was losing himself in Jean Phillipe. Jean Phillipe climaxed screaming out Gordon's name in his husky Belgium accent. With Jean Phillipe body convulsing Gordon lost the last thread of his control sending jolt after jolt of pleasure sending his seed through Jean Phillipe. They collapsed to the floor and Gordon rolled over next to Jean Phillipe. 

What had Gordon done? This was not supossed to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting my story ❤️ and giving it a read stay tuned for more.

"Oh shit someone's coming." Jean Phillipe said listening to someone shut the door to the office.

"Hurry up get dressed incase they come in here." Gordon said quickly trying to put his clothes back on. Gordon was screwed if anyone saw him with Jean Phillipe like this. The media would get a hold of it quicker then he wanted them too. 

"Jean Phillipe are you here?" one of the contestants called.

"you go out and ill leave after you leave." Gordon whispered to Jean Phillipe who was still huddled in the corner. As soon as Jean Phillipe left Gordon would put everything back together then go back to the party. Hoping no one would even spot he had been gone.

"OK" Jean Phillipe whispered back to him.

Jean Phillipe came out of the filing cabinet hoping he looked OK still. 

"I'm right here." He said trying to look natural.

"Wow, what happened to you?" The contestant said looking at a dishelved Jean Phillipe. Apparently he hadn't done a very good job of putting himself back together.

"um I have been filing and some files fell on me." He said hoping the contestant would believe him.

Oh right, the contestant though not sure what to believe. "you need to come out and join the party the girls have broken the ice machine." The contestant said leading Jean Phillipe back down to the dinning room. Jean Phillipe did his best to smooth out his appearance on the way there.

As soon as Gordon heard the door to the office shut. He left the filing closet and he too started heading back to the party but using a back entrance he wanted to be far away from Jean Phillipe when he returned. He didn't need the contestants to gossip. It was time for him to call it a night, so when he returned he said his goodbyes and left even before Jean Phillipe had the chance to return to the party. 

When Jean Phillipe returned to the party he scanned the area to see where Mr Ramsay had gone. He asked a couple of contestants, "has anyone seen chef?"

"He just left. He said he needed to leave that something had come up."

"Oh" and lost in his own thoughts he went and fixed the ice machine. Jean Phillipe needed to busy himself before he got hysterical. God, he had been so stupid. He thought that Gordon actually liked him. He felt hulimated he hadn't even remembered or even though of contraception. He was going to loose his job and the man he loved by being such a fucking easy lay. He should of said no.   
What was he going to do on Monday when he had to face Gordon?   
Jean Phillipe left as quickly as he could after fixing the machine as he was so stressed he couldn't even say goodbye to anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks again to all those that are reading. I noticed something today, writing short stories or one shots are the only type of stories I can enjoy writing. Big ones are just so challenging for me to finish.   
> So on that note I have some bad news and some good news. 
> 
> The good news is that I'm finishing this story! 🙂👍🏻  
>  The bad news is that the next chapter is the last one. And this I prefer as, if I make it too long I will never finish it. Hope you all understand, I really enjoyed writing this one. And if you like the pairing then keep your eyes peeled as I have another idea for a story, I shall be getting on too soon. And hopefully from there just keep them coming. All the best

On the way to work, Jean Phillipe was so nervous, he kept fidgeting with his tie constantly. He had to face Gordon. This is really not what he wanted to do. He got to work and inspected the dining room like he did every morning. The only thing different about this morning was that he kept trying to avoid Gordon. He had no idea how he was supposed to act around him. He was his boss for God sake.

"Jean Phillipe, can I have a word?" Gordon was stood at the top of the balcony with his hands on his waist wearing his dazzling white chef overcoat. With his jet black fitted trousers and his hair looked even more unusually ruffled then normal, as though he had been running his hands through it all morning. And Jean Phillipe's pulse sped up spotting the Chefs slightly messy state. Gordon needed to talk to JP. He needed to make things right between them. He needed to be inside him.

"Yes Chef I'll be right there" Jean Phillipe responded with a hitch in his voice.

Here it was Gordon was going to fire him now. He needed this job what the hell was he going to do. 

"What do you need Chef?" Jean Phillipe asked with the office door still ajar. 

"Come in and shut the door" Gordon said 

Here it was this is when Gordon was going to fire him. He should save him the trouble and just quit but, he had come a custom to the sort of life style he could have doing this job. Gordon got up, came around his desk and locked the door, they were alone.

"Jp I'm Gordon when we're alone." He said with a beautiful smile.

Gordon immediately grabbed Jean Phillipe and pulled him up against him unable to wait any longer. Gordon. Kissed Jean Phillipe hard on the lips. Jean Phillipe moaned and opened his mouth allowing Gordon's tongue to sweep his mouth, his own tongue matching his. Lust swept through Jean Phillipe as he allowed his hand to find Gordon through his trousers. He could feel Gordon's erection hard and waiting. JP's hands began to roam as the kiss intensified. Gordon's heart was pounding with excitement his body was yet again aching with need.

Jean Phillipe unbuttoned and unzipped Gordon's pants in order to release him he was long and hard just as Jean Phillipe remembered. Jean Phillipe wrapped his hand around Gordon's cock. His hand was fast. He brought his lips down around the fullness of Gordon's rock hard cock. Gordon moaned as Jean Phillipe began moving up and down his shaft allowing his tongue to roam over the sensitive parts of his erection. Gordon Was loosing all sense of control, he couldn't contain himself. 

He seductively eased Jean Phillipe to the ground. Where he quickly made work of stripping both of their choltes. He lowered himself until he was towered over Jean Phillipe, he took his hand and eased JP's bum cheeks apart. Lightly fingering JP's hole. Jean Phillipe moaned as Gordon unexpectedly pressed his lips to his cock. Gordon sucked him throughly and slowly making him ache and moan with desire. Gordon inserted his fingers deeper into his anal feeling Jean Phillipe clench around him. Jean Phillipe was to far gone. 

Gordon could no longer wait. He placed his hard rock cock at the entrance of JP and he gently pushed into him. He felt Jean Phillipe body clench around his cock. Gordon began to drive into Jean Phillipe again and again, their bodies melting together. Gordon's cock wet with pasion allowing him to slide in faster and faster. Jean Phillipe exploded into a violent orgasm feeling the release in every part of his body, his orgasm triggering Gordon's as he pounded himself into him. Gordon rolled of Jean Phillipe lazily clutching Jean Phillipe in his arms. 

"I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry. I have been thinking about you constantly since Saturday. I kept telling myself I can't have you but, my body keeps telling me different." Gordon confessed as his hand found Jean Phillipe chest and explored it enjoying his firm muscles. 

" I have been thinking about you too. " Jean Phillipe said enjoying the feel of Gordon's hand" but I thought you would want to fire me,"he said looking into Gordon's deep blue eyes. 

" No I could never do that, I cant be be here without you, first of all let's just get one thing straight you do a bloody good job, second is I'm not sure I can be without you."

"What, are we going to do about this?" Jean Phillipe asked. 

"we will carry on as normal, and try not to engage each other in reckless behaviour at work and see each other outside of work. Many people date people they work with." Gordon uttered. 

Gordon latched his lips on to Jean Phillpe's rekindling the passion in him. Gordon's tongue began sparing with Jean Phillipe's as he allowed his hands to roam to find Jean Phillipe's broad chest beneath his shirt. His hand brushed Jean Phillipe's nipple feeling the hardness of it. He knew he had caused it. Gordon kissed a path down his neck, till he found his nipple. Gordon covered it with his mouth licking it with his tongue. Jean Phillipe body was coming to life again right on the floor of Gordon's office. 

Gordon turned him over, till Jean Phillipe was on his hands and knees. He loved how hot Jean Phillipe's ass looked as he slid his shaft between his legs. He could feel Gordon's cock probing at his entrance. Until Gordon plunged inside him. Gordon reached his hand around to feel Jean Phillip's cock leaking precum more and more with each thrust. This was heaven Gordon's cock pounding into him, Jean Phillipe verging on a release when there was a noise at the door. Gordon froze. 

"Chef. Are you in there?" the Camera crew said as they knocked at the door. 

"Yes what do you want?" Gordon Growled back. 

"you have to come and get your hair ready. You are on air in 20 minutes." 

Gordon wanted to send the camera crew away. He was not in the mood to be working right now. He knew he had no choice but to get organised, these contestants have been competing for many days now to become a head chef of a restaurant of their own. He couldn't let them down and he didn't have the heart to let the fans of the TV show down either. 

"I'll be right there give me ten." Gordon needed those ten minutes to get himself back together. His erection was still semi hard. 

He got up and held out his hand to help Jean Phillipe up. 

"I'm sorry darling, I'm gonna have to get ready" Gordon said. 

"I know I'm the one that ensures the camera crew turn up." Jean Phillipe spouted back feeling aroused by the pet name Gordon just gave him. 

Gordon clapped his hands together "right big boy" Gordon deliberately said with a wink while he's eyes blantly eyed up Jean Phillipe's package. "Can we finish what we started tonight after work, yes?" 

"Yes" Jean Phillipe replied blushing hotly 

"How about I cook us something nice" Gordon suggested "before we indulge in a few other things?" he asked after all Gordon was nothing but a gentleman and wanted to look after his man the right way. 

"OK, Thankyou Chef" Jean Phillipe replied with a bright smile. 

Gordon beamed himself and said "don't mention it" 

Jean Phillipe dressed back in his suit now, opened the door and walked out shutting the door behind him. 

Gordon needed to pull himself together before he was due to go on set. He hoped his erection would leave soon. His feelings for Jean Phillipe ran much deeper then he ever thought possible. Having sex with him had opened the door to all the feelings he had tried to keep under control.


	7. A Glymse Of The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right this is it the ending, I hope I didn't dissapoint with the ending of this story. I would love to hear whether you enjoyed it or not etc. Good news is I have more Gordon Ramsay stories to come. ❤️🙂 Thankyou for reading.

The last few months with Gordon had been wonderful. He was his boss and now Jean Phillipe's lover too. Hell's Kitchen contestants and the media were slowing finding out. And that was OK. They are happy. They still every once in a while slipped up and have hot steamy sex at work but they were working at keeping it too a minium. Who knows where there relationship will lead too.. but right now it was everything Jean Phillipe and Gordon dreamed of.


End file.
